


Snarl Like A Wolf

by WolfBang



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Transforms: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBang/pseuds/WolfBang
Summary: This is my first story and is mainly a practice along with a favor for a friend





	Snarl Like A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and is mainly a practice along with a favor for a friend

3rd Person P.O.V 

Metal shards scattered across the glass, some lay flat with others implanted themselves in the grass, some almost straightly upwards. From this location, a signal was intercepted by said Decepticon now walking through the wreckage. The signal was common, one that was sent when a stasis pod was opened. This meant only one thing another Decepticon had woken. A certain wolfcon was searching for a new follower in this wreckage. Stopping short the con found a stasis pod, open, laying on the ground. Abandoned. 

1st Person P.O.V

Keeping out of sight I watched the gray mech navigate through the shards of my once prison, stopping and seemingly examining my torn open stasis pod. My optics slanting in thought before coming to a decision. If he was a friend then I’ve found an ally on this wretched planet, if not, well it's a chance to practice my combat skills. Stepping out of the shadows I had previously been hiding in, I gave him what most thought to be an intimidating, fanged smile. The mech seemed none affected only giving his own small smirk.“Ah, hello there sister” I raised an optic at the formal greeting. "What? No how did I end up on this crummy planet or even on the tin can called a ship?" I asked, my smooth voice matching the tone of his own. His own smirk widened slightly, showing sharp fangs, “Well let's get to the point, shall we?" he began "What is your name, and how did you end up on the alchemor?". Slowly blinking I returned my previous fanged smile and drawled "Why don't you go first?" Raising his angular helm he replied "My designation is steeljaw, and I was placed on the Alchemor for trying to instigate a revolution. Now your turn”   
he raised an optic waiting for the answer. Holding myself high I sneered “My name has no use to you, but my code name may. That, is, the name Feral.” wariness flitted into his optics at the name. “I was on that metal prison for being a cold sparked assassin”. Noticing he seem to withdraw a small amount I silently snickered “What? Afraid of me?” he then stepped forwards “Of course not, but now, one should always keep their guard up around one as infamous as you”. At this compliment my engines purred slightly, I like this one. The communicator at his side buzzed and crackled slightly, indicating he was receiving a transmission. Tilting my head curiously, I motioned for him to answer. Slightly moving the communicator towards his face plates he received the message. Him speaking lowly into the communicator created a slight distrust in my spark.   
The way he then looked at me, signaled the distrust much have shown in my optics, as he stepped forward with what outwardly appeared to be a caring look “Now now, as much as I love this chat, there are auto-bots heading this was as we speak. Follow me if you will,” transforming into a blue-grey jeep, he revved his engines, almost like he was trying to coax me into my own alt-form. Thinking it over for a few seconds, his engine revved once more, I reluctantly turned into my alt-form. He drove around coming to a stop facing the same direction next to me. We both sped off, him keeping a little ahead and nudging me gently whenever a turn was needed. After a small time of driving we came upon a steel mill, transforming into my main form. Looking around the place disgust swam in my optics. “It was a necessary precaution, no auto-bot would step into this place,” “And neither would any bot with any sense of dignity,”. Hearing slight pede steps behind me, I spun round, expecting an attack but instead seeing a large mech with comical large antlers. “Ey yo boss!”.The annoyance in my face-plates must have been slightly humorous, as the wolfcon’s optics held amusement.


End file.
